Red Dreams
by RedPerception
Summary: Jane and Lisbon are married, but Jane has been keeping a secret since the day they met. How long can he keep his secret and his wife's trust. This takes place post Red John.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is a little bit different from the others I've posted in the past. It's an idea that's been just sitting in the back of my brain for a couple months, and then I guess the season finale kind of sparked a new interest in the idea. If you don't like it I don't mind please go ahead and tell me it's the story I'm most nervous about posting. So let me know what you think and by the way I own. **

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath sitting up in bed. These goddamn dreams were keeping me up at night I couldn't keep waking her up. It was a miracle she was asleep now, my beautiful wife. In less than a month I would be a father again. That poor child brought into this world with me as its father. Meanwhile I was waking up to these goddamn dreams there wasn't even anything I could do about them. It had been a year since his death why was he the only one in these dreams. I didn't need to relive that day every night, he was haunting me, he would continue to haunt me until I told her the truth. I took a deep breath and pushed a strand of dark brown hair away from her face.

How was I supposed to tell her the one thing she had never doubted as truth was a lie. How angry would she be? It was hard to tell right now. I needed something to drink, I silently pulled myself out of bed kissed Teresa's forehead and walked down the hall to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"He's not haunting you, you know." A voice said from behind me.

"I thought you were gone." I whispered turning around to see Angela sitting at the dinning room table. "I figured after the wedding you would move on or whatever." I grabbed my glass and sat down across from her.

"We can't move on until you do Patrick." She frowned, had she said "we". I looked around the small room and couldn't help but smile at the sight of my long lost little girl. "He's not haunting you." She repeated as Charlie crawled onto my lap, wearing the same teddy bear pajamas she had been wearing that night, it was almost as if they weren't gone. "You're haunting you."

"Why are you here?" I hadn't seen them since the wedding, what were they talking about not moving on. I was trying to rebuild my life.

"She's not going to be mad at you, she'll understand." Angela didn't answer my question. "She's an amazing women."

"I know." I could only nod and sip my tea.

"Then what are you afraid of?" She frowned, but before I could answer there was movement at the end of the hall.

"What are you doing out here?" Teresa took the seat Angela had been sitting in not seconds ago.

"Bad dream." I admitted setting my cup down. "What about you, you need your sleep?"

"I woke up and the bed was empty." She just shrugged, "Who were you talking to?"

"The ghost of my past." I got up and put my glass in the sink, "Come on you need to get some sleep." I hurried around the table to help her out of the chair. She was due soon and it as absolutely killing her to except help from anyone else, even if it was her husband.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" She yawned as I helped her back into bed.

"Could be either." I crawled in to bed next to her.

"Come on guess." She insisted, so I closed my eyes and thought about it for a minute.

"Boy." I gave her a kiss, "That's my guess, now please get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't already guessed the secret it will be revealed in the next chapter, however if any of you are following my other story Post Red you'll have already been informed I'm going to be away from a computer for a couple of days and don't know when I'll be able to update again. So I hope you enjoy, and I don't own a thing. **

"Nicholas Patrick." Teresa gave a weak smile holding our tiny little boy.

"Not Patrick, the poor kid doesn't want to be named after me." I shook my head moving forward a little in the seat to be next to her.

"I like it." Angela smiled from the other side of the bed, damn it, they weren't supposed to be here, I was moving on.

"I think he would be lucky to be named after you." Teresa answered, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from my daughter cooing over my new baby boy. It was something I had always wanted, but not like this.

"She's right you're a good man." Angela nodded, how was I supposed to move on if they kept showing up. Did telling Teresa the truth count as moving on because I'm not sure what that had to do with my ability to move past what had happened?

"If that's what you really like go ahead I'm done arguing." It wasn't fair to have to be arguing with both of them right now this was supposed to be a happy day.

"Boss!" The hospital door swung open and Grace rushed in followed by Rigsby and Cho, and when I turned back to the bed Angela and Charlotte were gone. "He's so adorable." She whispered afraid of waking the child."

"He's so little." Cho answered with a look that came very close to an actual smile.

"Have you decided on a name?" Rigsby wondered.

"Nicholas Patrick Jane." Teresa beamed down at her baby boy.

"Not without argument." I cut in.

"It's a beautiful name." Grace just kept grinning.

"You sure you want to name the kid after Jane?" Cho frowned.

"That's what I said." I pointed out.

"Patrick is my husband, and this child is very lucky to be named after him." Teresa stated, she was exhausted that was clear to everyone and rehashing the issue of our child's middle name was not helping.

"Well I'm honored." I put on my most sincere smile and leaned forward to hold my little boy. "Your mommy's right you know, you are a very lucky little boy, because you have the most amazing mommy in the whole wide world." I loved it when Teresa blushed like that.

After a little while Grace looked up from watching me cradle Nicholas to ask Teresa a question, "Have you called your brothers yet?"

"Patrick called a couple of hours ago." She nodded, "Tommy and Anna Beth are coming out at the end of the week, and James family is planning on next week sometime. Michael needs to get time off work and doesn't know when he'll be able to make it."

"And you don't have anyone to call Jane?"

"Everyone I care about already knows." I shrugged, "Besides we don't have any extra guest rooms if I did have people that would require them."

"Two guest rooms is plenty of space for my family, it's not like their all coming at the same time. Tommy can't be in the same time zone as his brothers let alone the same house."

"I'm just saying we don't really want guests do we I mean with a new baby up all night, and…" I stopped before adding that I was usually up half the night.

"You think you're going to keep having those nightmare now that Nicholas is born, you said they were side effects of you worrying about my pregnancy."

"There will always be nightmares." I all but whispered, before adding for the sake of deception, "There will always be something for me to worry about." Not that that was really a deception it just wasn't directly correlated with any of my nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**So for the long wait I finally got even just the slightest bit of an internet connection. This chapter was supposed to be long but I split it in half so I hope I can update the next half for you soon. I would love to hear what you think of it. Of course I own nothing. **

"Patrick what's wrong?" Teresa fell onto the couch next to me. "You've been distracted for months, since Nicky was born."

"I know and I'm trying to work through it." I sighed wrapping my arm around her.

"Talk to me, we can work through it together." She tried, there it was talk to her, that's what I've been trying to do for months. "Patrick I'm your wife."

"I know, I've been trying to for a long time now." I started, looking down at Nicky playing on his blanket. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Try." She was frowning now, watching me watch our son.

"How many lies have I told you?" I didn't look at her.

"Patrick this is not a good way to start a conversation." She worried.

"Do you trust me?" I wondered.

"I did marry you." She reminded and I couldn't help but smile.

"What if I told you my act was only kind of an act." I tried turning from Nicky to watch Teresa.

"What are you talking about?" She was frowning again.

"My act as a psychic, it was only partially an act." I repeated

"Are you trying to say your psychic?" She was fighting between amusement and concern. "Like you see dead people?"

"Not all the time." It took all myself control not to look away. "Not even most of the time."

"You sound insane right now." She stated, "Since the first day we met you've repeated the same line to everyone who's asked."

"If I told the truth you would think I was lying so, I took our first meeting as a chance to start over." I explained.

"So assuming this is true, which I'm not, why tell me now?" She questioned.

"I felt guilty lying to you now." I confessed, "And certain people from my past thought they could encourage my honesty by haunting me."

"People from your past?" She stared at me, "What people?" I didn't answer, "Do you think your being haunted by your wife and daughter?" I just nodded, "That's not being haunted that's admitting you haven't moved on and are feeling guilty about starting a new family."

"That's not it at all." I argued. "I don't feel guilty for moving on. Angela gave me her blessing long before I was even willing to admit how much I cared about you."

"Patrick is that supposed to be reassuring?" She frowned.

"I know there is no way to convince you I'm not crazy, or even that I'm telling you the truth. I was just hoping you'd trust me." I took her hand in mine.

"You're being serious?" Teresa's eyes widened, "What does that mean?"

"It means nothing." I tried to reassure her.

"Means nothing? You can't just say oh by the way I see dead people, and then it means nothing." She all but shouted, "So what the victims tell you who kills them then you make up the rest as you go."

"It's nothing like that." I turned back to watching Nicky.

"Well what is it like?" She wondered.

"Very rarely do I actually see dead people." How was I going to explain this? "It's more like having really good instincts telling me where to look or where to go."

"So you're not really as observant as you let everyone believe, you just have little voices in your head." She was really trying to tease, trying to make it seem like normal, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"On the contrary I had to learn to notice things and keep up the act when I wasn't getting any special insight." I answered, "And you can trust the only voice in my head is my own."

"What about Nicky is it genetic?" She stopped to watch our little boy. I was torn between amusement and sorrow as I watched him playing with his big sister.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"You don't know, how do you not know?" She stared at me.

"I mean most little kids grow out of it as they get older." I ran my hand through my hair.

"So right now is it really an imaginary friend or some dead kid." She was scared and I couldn't blame her.

"She's not just some dead kid." I whispered.

"Your daughter." She stared at me for a minute, "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, you're scared for our son, and so am I." I said after a minute, "I hope he grows out of it. It's not really something I would wish on anyone."

"It must look pretty adorable to see your daughter playing with your son." She scooted closer and laid her head on my chest.

"I think I'm starting to understand what Angie meant when she said I hadn't moved on yet." I smiled at the two kids, while Teresa looked up into my eyes. "They were gone after our wedding, then showed up right before Nicky was born. I wanted to know that my little girl didn't feel replaced.

"And do you know that now?" Teresa wondered.

"I think so." I nodded and Teresa jumped up looking at her shoulder, and I couldn't help but chuckle seeing a hand on my own shoulder.

"It's time for us to go Charlie." Angie smiled, walking around the couch. "Say good bye to daddy and Nicky and Teresa."

"What the hell was that?" Teresa was staring at the spot on her shoulder where Angie's hand had been. I watched Charlie kiss her little brother good bye and then to my surprise she climbed onto my lap but turned and kissed a very confused Teresa's cheek.

Then it was my turn, she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and kissed me good-bye. "Bye baby girl."

"Bye daddy." She smiled, "Can you tell Teresa I say bye to?"

"Of course." I watched her jump off the couch and into her mother's arms. "Charlie says good bye." I turned to my wife who was still holding the spot on her cheek where Charlie had kissed her.

"Oh um good bye Charlie." Teresa blushed looking around the room.

"Good bye Patrick." Angie kissed the opposite cheek as our daughter before reaching out to hold Teresa's hand.

"This isn't Charlie is it?" Teresa frowned, and I just shook my hand.

"Tell her not to let you get away with to much." Angie smiled.

"Angela says not to let me get away with to much." I repeated the message.

"Of course." Teresa smiled, I lifted Nicky onto my lap and watched the events that took place next. "I won't let anything happen to him, I'll keep him safe."

"I know." Angie nodded squeezing Teresa's hand in her own.

"She knows." I smiled, "Bye Angela." And with that Angela and Charlotte were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little short but I think it came out okay, not really what I was expecting to type but please tell me what you think. With my screwy internet I don't know when I'll be able to update again. So please enjoy and as usual I own nothing. **

"Are they gone?" Teresa stared around the empty room and I nodded. "For good?"

"For good." I nodded again. "Are you mad at me?"

"God no Patrick, I know why you didn't tell me. If you had told me when we first met I would have called you insane. But if you're really psychic why did you stop giving readings and all of that."

"Who would want readings from a psychic who can't predict his own future, who doesn't know saying stupid things about a serial killer would make him angry?" I sighed. "Besides I had a new goal to focus on, I should have stopped Red John before he did what he did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found ways to help me sleep through the night, stop the dreams, if I hadn't taken those pills I would have known I should have known what was going to happen."

"You know I may not know much about being psychic, but I do know a little bit about serial killers, and there is no way you could have been responsible for what he did, I stand by that, just like I have since we first met."

"So you really aren't mad at me for keeping this from you." I worried.

"I'm really not mad at you." She laid her head on my chest, "But the next time I'm expected to have a conversation with a ghost can you tell me before they touch me and scare the daylight out of me."

"Deal." I chuckled lowering my head just enough to kiss her. "I love you." I smiled, "And I owe you an apology little man, I hope you don't end up like me."

"What happens happens." Teresa declared, "If he grows out of it great, if not that's great to. I have the two most special men in the world."

"I love you." I repeated kissing her again, "And I'm so sorry for everything."

"You know who you owe an apology?" She asked.

"I owe a lot of people apologies Teresa this game could take days." I reminded pulling my head back a little.

"Some psychic you are." She teased and I couldn't help but smile she was teasing me things were going to be alright.

"I suppose I was pretty mean to Grace that first dinner." I chuckled.

"And he redeems himself." She grinned, "You should apologize to her though."

"There are many reasons why that will never happen." I argued.

"Oh really." She stared at me.

"It was hard enough for me to tell you, and I trust you more than anyone else in the world." I reminded, "And if I tell her now she'll just think I'm messing with her."

"So you're not going to tell the team?" She questioned.

"It's our little secret."

"I don't know Patrick you know how horrible I am at lying to people." She tried and I couldn't help but grin.

"You hid the fact that you were pregnant from the team brilliantly for nearly two months." I chuckled, "Besides it's not like they're going to be suddenly curious about how I notice the tiny details."

"I suppose it's our little secret." She was done with this talk for now and I couldn't blame her.

"I love you." I kissed her again.

"I know." She smiled, "And I love you to."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is just a little bit of filler because I have a rare internet connection and this is all I could think of. So please tell me what you think and as always I own nothing. **

"Stop looking at me like that." I smirked, "I told you the truth."

"I don't know that seemed pretty specific." She shrugged, "Your going to tell me you didn't have any one of your special hints on that."

"You know you wouldn't have doubted me six months ago." I reminded.

"I didn't know the whole picture six months ago." She returned.

"Well I promise I did it all by myself." I smiled, "But if I did have some special help you know I would have told you." I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

"Patrick we're at a crime scene." She protested, "This is unprofessional."

"Let them fire me for kissing my wife." I sighed as our lips met.

"Boss." Grace cleared her throat and I was pushed away. "Jane was right that wasn't the victims blood on the back of the collar, it's being sent to the lab to have the DNA tested. Hopefully it's the killers."

"It is." I nodded, then whispered to Teresa, "That I had help with." She just rolled her eyes and responded to Van Pelt.

"That's good news." She nodded leading Grace and I back to the car. "Great work."

"Did Nicky like his birthday present?" Grace questioned.

"The train set was perfect he hasn't stopped playing with it all week." Teresa smiled. "Patrick helped him set up the tracks right after you guys left Sunday."

"I almost didn't get it, I almost got you guys a couple new outfits for him. I didn't know if a one year old could play with the train set."

"Well he's a smart boy he figured it out." I reassured, "He doesn't need anymore clothes, his mom likes to spoil him." I was rewarded with a dirty look from my wife, "There is nothing wrong with spoiling your only child."

"This may not be my place but have you thought about you know another kid?"

"Grace we aren't really the right age to be having a whole bunch of kids. We're lucky with the one we got." Teresa smiled, and I just nodded. "Go get Cho and Rigsby and we'll meet you back at the office."

"Curious," I chuckled holding the door for my wife.

"What are you talking about?" She sighed.

"Its just curious." I smirked getting in and closing the door. "I know you would tell me if you were pregnant, and yet your thoughts just now were oddly suggestive."

"Why don't you just ask me instead of trying to read my mind?"

"Teresa, are you pregnant?" We had agreed it was probably too risky to try for another kid.

"I was going to wait until tonight to tell you." She was waiting to gauge my reaction. I really did want another kid but there were a lot of risks to be considered. "At my age it's could be a false positive, I made a doctors appointment for the end of the week."

"Teresa…" I started but was interrupted.

"I know your worried that the child could be like you, but I realized I'd rather have another one of you in the house than not give Nicky a younger sibling." She was afraid of what I was going to say and I guess I couldn't really blame her.

"Teresa…" I started again.

"I know you're worried about the risks of our job and our ability to be there for our children, and my age but I'm really excited about this." She interrupted. I really had no choice, I leaned over the center council and kissed her.

"Would you listen to me for two seconds?" I chuckled, "Then you can go back to trying to convince me." And she just nodded, "I'm happy." That was all I had needed to say.

"You're happy? You're not worried?"

"Of course I'm worried, but that doesn't mean I can't be excited about having a second baby."

"Well don't get to excited until after I visit the doctor, it could still be a false positive." She warned and I just had to smile.

"If you want my professional opinion, we have every right to be excited." I kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'll admit I enjoyed writing this chapter but it was a little tricky especially the ending so I'm sorry if it disappoints. I'll update again as soon as I can I would love to hear what every one has to say, and though I pray I still do not own the mentalist. **

"Patrick are you okay?" Teresa was shaking me awake.

"Fine, just fine." I sighed and ran my hands over my face, three in the morning we didn't need this we had two boys to get to school in less than four hours.

"Bad dream?"

"Uh huh."

"One of those dreams?"

"Uh huh."

"Anything we can do?"

"Not now." I yawned, "Go back to sleep I'm fine."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Two boys were jumping in between the covers.

"What's the matter boys?" Teresa sat up a little to let Nicky onto her lap while Andy curled into my side.

"We had a bad dream." Andy whispered, this was the last thing I needed, them having that dream it was a miracle it didn't scar me growing up. How were a four and six year old supposed to grow up having these nightmares. Teresa looked up at me and read the frown on my face.

"What was the bad dream about?" It had to be asked.

"It wasn't a real bad dream, but it was one of those bad dreams, the kind you have daddy." Nicky started.

"Uh huh." I nodded, wasn't a real bad dream maybe it wasn't my dream after all. "And what happened."

"You had to take us to the hospital because mommy was there." Nicky explained. "We went to her room and she had a baby girl. Can you believe that daddy a baby girl? I don't want a sister, can you change that dream? I want another brother."

Wait a minute Teresa was pregnant, I looked up and she was just as shocked as I was. I mean that wasn't possible we had been careful and then she wasn't to far from fifty.

"Are you sure this was a dream like daddy's dreams?" Teresa all but whispered.

"Uh huh, it was just like the last one." Nicky answered and Andy nodded hiding his face in my t-shirt.

"I don't want a girl mommy make it a boy." Andy begged.

"I don't think this is one of those dreams we can change boys." I answered but my eyes never left my wife's face. "Are you okay to go back to bed?"

"I guess." Nicky pouted.

"Come on I'll tuck you in." I lifted the boys out and carried them down the hall to their room once they were safely tucked back into their bunk beds I came back and crawled under the covers next to my wife wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "Are you okay?"

"Am I pregnant Patrick?"

"I don't know."

"But you can find out, I know how it works you touch things and they tell you." She rolled over so she was facing me, "Maybe if you touched my stomach."

"You know it doesn't always work."

"Please try." She whispered and all I could do was nod. I had never been so nervous to try and get a reading off of something before in my life. A baby girl! But all my worries the first two times were coming back sevenfold if it were a baby girl. "Please just do it Patrick."

I hesitated but placed my hands on my wife's stomach, only to be greeted by the most beautiful sight. A perfect little brown haired blue eyed girl chasing after her older brothers in the yard. "Patrick?" I couldn't answer so I wrapped my arms back around her waist and kissed her trying to portray how beautiful our little girl was without words. "I'm pregnant aren't I?" She gave a sad smile, "What does she look like Patrick?"

"She's got your beautiful brown hair, and my eyes." I smiled, "She's beautiful just like her mom."

"Patrick I'm pregnant." This time she said it with a smile. "We're having another baby!"

"Are you okay?"

"My six and four year old sons just told me I was pregnant." She laughed, and so did I she was okay. We would figure this out, and when I fell back asleep I had that same beautiful dream my boys had.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am truly sorry for the delay my lack if internet and a week on vacation have made computer access limited, but I hope this chapter is worth it I had a little bit of fun writing it. So please tell me what you think. And as usual I own nothing. **

Two weeks later the boys were more than excited to go to work with us because their school was closed for a holiday that Teresa and I couldn't take off.

"Hey guess what Aunt Grace!" Nicky was leaning on her desk with Andy right next to him.

"What?"

"Mommy's going to have a baby."

"Boys!" I scolded, but shrugged when Grace looked at me for conformation.

"Mommy's going to have a baby." Grace grinned, "Well congratulations."

"Not congratulations, it's a girl." Andy pouted.

"Now you don't know that, not yet your mommy doesn't even look pregnant yet you can't know if it's a boy or a girl this early."

"But Aunt Grace we do know." Andy insisted, uh oh this was getting into dangerous territory.

"Oh and how can you know?" Grace smiled and went along with it.

"Cause it was in our dream." Andy continued, causing an elbow in the ribcage from his big brother, "What daddy said it was in his dream to?" To which Nicky stepped on his brother's foot. "What did I do?" Andy pouted at his brother's abuse. "Oh, right we aren't supposed to mention the dreams." To this Nicky actually kicked his brother.

"Nicholas Patrick Jane apologize to your brother." I had to interfere at that one.

"But he broke a rule."

"You do not kick your brother."

"Fine, I'm sorry, but he's the one who broke the stupid rules."

"Go sit in your mother's office and tell her what you did wrong." With that Nicky protested some more but then stomped off to his mother's office. Leaving me to attended to a watery-eyed Andy. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"I didn't mean to say it."

"I know buddy I'm not mad, are you okay, your brother shouldn't have kicked you."

"It only hurts a little, I'm a big boy."

"Yes you are." I smiled, "So does that mean you don't need a kiss to make it all better?"

"No I still need a kiss." He insisted showing me the spot on his leg where it hurt.

"There we go all better." I lifted the boy into my arms, and now I had to face the hard part, getting myself out of this little jam the boys had put me in.

"Jane what did they mean by dreams?" Grace hesitated before asking.

"I guess when we told them Teresa was pregnant, the thoughts transferred over to their sleep."

"And what about you having the same dream?"

"Is it wrong to humor my children's imagination?"

"And why would there be a rule against telling people about the dreams?"

"Patrick." I turned to see Teresa had stepped out of her office, "Nicky told me what happened."

"And." I waited she wouldn't have come out here just to tell me this.

"I think it's better if you just tell the truth, at least to the team we're all family."

"Teresa."

"Patrick."

"It's not that easy."

"You make it harder than necessary."

"No I think you're underestimating what has to be said."

"No I think you're paranoid, this affects me just as much as it affects you Patrick."

"Well how would you like me to phrase it dear?"

"No you're not making me say it, you tell the truth."

"What truth?" Grace was looking from myself to Teresa like Christmas had come early while Cho looked as stoic as ever but Rigsby just looked confused.

"Well…" I had to phrase this right because I didn't want Grace jumping for joy, but I didn't want her punching me in the face either. I stared at the little boy in my arms, what type of life I had cursed him to lying to all if his friends. "I guess I lied about something kind of important."

"That's nothing new." Cho so politely pointed out.

"This is a lie I've kept for a long time, and I suppose I drug my family into it to which you have no idea how immensely sorry I am about that."

"You're gay." Rigsby choked.

"No I'm not gay and my wife will gladly attest to that. It's a little bit more complicated secret."

"Damn it Jane, you're psychic okay, he's psychic he wakes up in the middle of the night with dreams of the future, he touches things and knows its history. See it really wasn't that hard Patrick."

"Thank you for that Teresa, I was getting there."

"The way you were going I would be in labor faster than you would have told them."

"Well that's a little harsh darling."

"Wait you're psychic?!" Grace was leaning forward in her chair.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I think after this chapter there will be one more, and hopefully I'll get that posted some time next week, until then I'd love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. As always I own nothing. **

Well there was no turning back now. "Yes Grace, but please don't freak out, please."

"Why would I freak out, I was right I told you on that first case we worked that I thought you were psychic and you just smirked you didn't argue you smirked I should have known then."

"Please calm down Grace."

"So you're saying you weren't really a fraud?" Rigsby questioned.

"No I was still a fraud." I shrugged, "I never contacted one of my clients dead relatives, it's not even possible. I didn't know what was going to happen in their future anymore than they did. I sold hope, being psychic or whatever isn't really like they advertise. Which is why I'm still one hundred percent certain your cousin Yolanda is a fraud."

"Patrick!" I was quickly scolded by my wife.

"Sorry I thought we were being honest now."

"No it's his opinion, maybe you can meet her and then you'll just know she's real."

I couldn't help but smirk, it took every ounce of self-control not to snort in amusement and roll my eyes. "Of course there is always that possibility."

"So what's going to happen in my future?" Rigsby couldn't help but smirk I suppose to him this whole thing must be very amusing.

"You're going to go to dinner with Grace tonight."

"How did you…..?"

"I heard you ask her yesterday on our way back to the car from a crime scene." I gave in and rolled my eyes. "You to have yet again poorly hidden your relationship from everyone but the women who will be throwing daggers at me the rest of the day."

"Come on seriously man." Rigsby pouted.

"I seriously have no idea what's going to happen in your future I don't get to pick and chose. More often than not I witness a gruesome death that wakes both me and my wife up in the middle of the night, sounds like so much fun doesn't it. Oh and you know what else I have to deal with my six and four year old boys running to me and telling me about their bad dreams and not being able to say it's okay it's just a dream. Instead I have to try and explain why they know things like oh yeah their mothers pregnant before either Teresa or I knew."

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything." Rigsby tried backing into his chair.

"Daddy why are you mad." Andy whispered, "Is it because if what I said."

"Of course not buddy, daddy's not mad. He's just annoyed you know like you get when mommy and daddy repeatedly tell you to finish your dinner. Daddy had to do something he didn't want to do."

"It's okay daddy, you'll be all better soon, I always get all better after I finish dinner and get desert."

"Yeah but daddy doesn't get desert right now."

"Does daddy want desert?" Teresa grinned, "I suppose if daddy's a good boy and finishes answering questions nicely we might go and get some ice cream with lunch."

"Do what mommy says, the desert is always worth it."

"I just think you want ice cream later." I smiled at my son as he shook his curly blond hair, but blushed almost as red as his mother does. "You don't want ice cream, well I don't really want ice cream so I don't think I'll behave."

"No daddy I changed my mind I want ice cream."

"If it's for you I guess I can be nice for a little while longer, as long as the questions aren't to mind numbing and irritating."

"Patrick!"

"What I said I'll behave."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright let me here I know it took so long for this short chapter. To pile on the disappointment this will be my final chapter of this story. I love writing this and I loved hearing from you but now that schools back in session I have a lot of things going on. So I'd love to hear what you have to say, and of course I own nothing. **

I was in the living room when I over heard the conversation taking place in the kitchen. "I promise mom he's sitting right there." Nicky swore.

"He says you're really pretty." Andy agreed.

"That's nice, what type of eggs do you want with breakfast?"

"You don't believe us do you?" Andy frowned.

"We're telling the truth." Nicky assured, "His name is Harrison and he wants you to solve his murder."

"Boys leave your mother alone." I went straight to the stove and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You're to old to have imaginary friends."

"Aww come on we weren't doing anything." Nick denied.

"She didn't believe us anyway." Andy added.

"Of course she didn't, of all the lovely things you inherited from me you inherited you ability to lie from your mother."

"You really know how to make some one feel loved." Teresa teased leaning back into me.

"You should feel loved." I kissed her, "because I love you very much, and so do those idiot sons of ours even if they don't show it."

"Hey!" They both pouted.

"You shouldn't call your sons idiots." Teresa smiled, "Even if they kind of deserve it."

"Mom!" Nicky shouted, "We're sorry, we were just trying to have a little fun."

"Boys go up and make sure your sisters up, breakfast will be ready in a minute." I instructed, before turning back to my wife.

"They have a very twisted sense of humor." She pointed out, "They must get that from you."

"If only that were all they got from me." I couldn't help but sigh.

"I have the three most amazing men in the world and a beautiful little girl and I will never regret that, and neither should you." She turned from the stove to face me.

"You should have walked out on me the minute I told you the truth." I was happy the boys had left the room for this.

"That would have only condoned your bad habit of lying, and I would have no idea how to explain everything to our son when he didn't grow out of it." And you know there was this one other little reason I didn't walk out on you."

Oh?" I looked down at the hint of a smile on her face.

"You are one of the most annoying, self pitying, ass's I have ever met and I still fell in love with you, and believe it or not it would take a hell of a lot more than your little secret to make me stop loving you."

I pulled her as close as I possibly could to me and kissed her like my life depended on it, at least until two teenage boys re-entered the room with their sister all proclaiming how disgusting and inappropriate it was.

"What is this I can't kiss my wife at work without it being inappropriate and now I can't kiss her at home for the same reason."

"You poor poor man."

"I'll finish making breakfast you go answer your phone." I chuckled reaching around her to start the eggs.

"The phones not…" Her cell phone interrupted her, "I hate you."

"I love you to." I smirked kissing the back of her neck before turning my attention to the stove.


End file.
